Our Stars
by KamiKaze818
Summary: What if Zay's question prompted Josh to act sooner? How does the long game finish?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own GMW.

Maya sat on her bed, sketching Barry Mc-Bear Bear and thinking about how the day had gone. It was certainly not how she had pictured it, although seeing Josh was almost worth almost missing Tacopalooza.

He once again showed her how devoted he was to his family, and Maya though of how her heart had sped up when he insisted on findng Riley's bear. Once again her heart began to race as she recalled the way he held onto her hand for one minute and thirty seconds. His greeting was more intimate this time than in the past, and Maya had hope for their future.

Suddenly her phone went off and she grabbed it from her nightstand as she shaded Barry McBear Bears stuffing face. A smile lit her own face as she read Josh's name.

What are you doing?

Drawing. She answered, abandoning her book to wait for his reply. Maya knew from past experience that he was quick to answer her back. Ever since they agreed on 'someday' and talked all night at the ski lodge, they had grown closer and talked more about things that mattered.

Feel up to some company?

Maya swore her heart stopped as the message came through. She paused as she thought about her mom and Shaun in the room down the hall, then shrugged. It wasn't as if anything would happen. Josh was intimidated by her stepfather, if only because he thought of him as a big brother.

Okay. Her finger flew over the screen as she replied, and she smiled to herself. How could she miss a chance to hang out with Boing when he was offering?

A knock at her window startled her and she could barely make out his dark features as the light from the mini-mart across the street flashed behind him. Maya moved quickly to let him in and grinned at the two coffee cups from Topanga's in his hands.

"You knew I'd say yes." She accused, propping on hand on her hip and suddenly embarrassed by her Hello Kitty pajama set Riley had given her for Christmas last year.

"As if you would say no." He shot back, handing her a cup and raising an eyebrow at her attire, "Riley?"

"Riley." She confirmed, sitting on her bed with her back against the wall and tapping the spot next to her. Josh crossed the room and sat down, taking a sip of coffee before speaking.

"So…you and Zay."

Maya smiled slyly as she took an exaggerated sip of her coffee to delay answering. "Jealous, Uncle Boing?"

"I'm not your uncle, Maya." He smiled, avoiding her accusation. It stood in the air, though, and Maya was the first to speak.

"I don't know. We're just friends, and I can't see myself being attracted to him. But it was sweet of him to offer." She said, looking down at her cup, "So…jealous, are we?"

Turning towards him for an answer, she made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Time froze. Well, it didn't stop, because Maya could still hear the ticking of her wall clock. But it seemed like they were moving in slow motion as they stared across the short distance.

So close. He was so close. Their faces were inches apart and Maya would swear that her heartbeat was audible clear across town. She swallowed hard and fought the urge to close the distance and kiss him. She felt the weight of her question in the air and wasn't sure she wanted an answer.

Josh was also working to compose himself, and could feel his cheeks heating with what could only be described as the telltale sign he was nervous.

"Of course not." He lied, "I want you to experience everything high school has to offer and dating is…is a big part of that."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Maya whispered, looking down at the take-out cup in her hands.

He fell silent as he realized she was talking about seeing him with other girls and felt a pang of guilt as he confessed, "I lied. I am jealous. I rarely have a problem with anyone, but with this guy I feel like I could hit him. I don't want to see you with him."

Maya understood that he was connecting with her by admitting how he truly felt, and wanted to tell him that they didn't have to wait, that she was willing to do anything to have him. But she also knew that it wasn't the right time. They would have their someday, but that wasn't today.

Instead, she reached out her hand and grabbed his, smiling as he laced their fingers together. Then she took a breath before speaking softly, "I don't like Zay the same way I like you. In all the time that I've liked you, there's never been anyone else who even compares. You are my soulmate, Josh, and you can't get rid of me that quickly."

He chuckled at her honesty and then fell silent as she continued, "Besides, I don't even think that's what he was thinking about. I think he was just trying to be nice."

"Maya," Josh interrupted, knowing full well how the girl was feeling, "You are gorgeous. One of the reasons I remind you about our three year difference is because I need to remind myself that you are off-limits. You are full of fun and life and I would be jealous of any guy who gets to spend time with you because you make everything better. Don't undervalue yourself, not anymore."

She felt amazed at his words and was touched that he put thought into their growing relationship and her. Hope rose in her chest as she smiled at him, and he smiled back, their faces again inches apart.

Her phone began to ring next to her and she looked down to see Riley's name popping up on the screen. She answered quietly, and Josh could hear Riley almost shouting on the other end.

"Peaches! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Riles. What's up?" Maya felt Josh squeeze her hand and smiled into the phone, realizing that for the first time she was keeping something big from her best friend.

As if sensing her thoughts, Josh took out his own phone and typed something before showing it to her. Maya's smile grew as she read his words and was amazed that he was willing to put himself out there for her to continue being honest with Riley.

Shaking her head, she tried to follow what Riley was saying, "-and so maybe you and Zay could come with us. I think Lucas told him that he had to officially ask you, but I really want to go, and my dad will probably be okay with it if you were with me."

"Riles, I don't like Zay like that. But I'll text him and let him know that we're your chaperones for the night. As friends." Maya tried to reason with her friend, happy that the triangle was resolved and Riley had her happy ending, but feeling depressed that she couldn't get her own with Josh. Someday. "But listen, I'm feeling really tired and just want to sleep and-"

"-forget about Uncle Josh giving Zay permission to date you?" Riley interrupted softly. Maya groaned as Josh looked stricken and released her hand to stand up, walking over to the window and staring out into the night.

"Yeah, Riley. I'll see you tomorrow." Maya hung up the phone and walked over to Josh. "Hey, listen, you know she's naïve. She didn't know you were right next to me, either. She was just being…Riley."

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked hoarsely, as though he worried about her reason.

"I didn't want to lose the moment…" She said, "But I guess that didn't work out the way I was thinking. I just wanted to hold onto you before you escape into the night."

Josh grabbed her arms and stepped forward until her back was against the wall. Maya gasped at his intimate proximity before her eyes slid down to his lips. His lips parted as he breathed and he spoke in a tense tone, "You have absolutely no idea how you affect me, Maya. Every time I am around you I am amazed at how you change, how mature you've become. I don't understand how this happened, and I hate that I can't stop thinking about you. You are all over the place. But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason you miss out on something –"

"Something more? Something better? Or someone?" Maya almost shouted, pushing him away, "I don't think you understand, Josh. I like you. I really like you. I know how I feel, and I know this isn't something that won't just go away if you avoid me. I don't think you want that, anyway. You know what, Josh, it's my life and I get to decide how to live it. If I decide that I want to wait for you – then I will."

She turned toward the wall to hide her tears and felt Josh move behind her. "Maya-"

"Josh," she turned around and froze. He was definitely closer than she could ever remember him being, and she held her breath while he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Until next time, ferret."

"Until next time, Boing."

Maya watched Josh as he went to the window and crawled out, glancing back at her dark form.

A/N: Please review! : ) More coming soon. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own GMW.

Josh opened the door to his brothers apartment, closing it quietly behind him and crossing the room to the table. Cory and Topanga had half of the table covered with papers and were engrossed in their work until he sat down and sighed.

"Coffee, Josh?" His sister-in-law asked, standing up with her cup and refilling it.

"No, thanks." He replied absentmindedly, "I already have…oh, crap, I left it there."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other and Cory put down his pen as he glanced at the clock. "It's after midnight, Josh. What's going on?"

"How did you know?" Josh asked, looking between them. The adults looked at each other and-

"Maya."

At his look of surprise, Topanga elaborated, "We see you, Josh. We see all of you. And we've seen the way you've been looking at Maya. We've heard about your interactions. We've seen you all mature and learn."

"So how did you know?" He repeated.

"I always knew." Cory stated, looking at his wife, who smiled at him.

She took his hand and looked back at Josh, "I took a little longer."

"Maya says she knows."

"What does she know?" Cory asked.

"I don't know. But she says she knows." Josh said, looking at his brother and shrugging.

"Well, Maya's had this crush on you for a long time." Topanga told him, "So what happened to make you-"

"show up here asking us stuff?" Cory finished.

"I don't know." Josh told them, before taking a deep breath and confessing, "Okay, I do. I didn't like Zay asking Maya out today."

"He didn't."

"He did."

"Josh, why does that bother you?" Topanga asked the young man, effectively finishing their back-and-forth.

"I don't know." He repeated, grimacing when the two older adults snorted.

"Of course you do." Cory retorted, while his wife finished with, "You're a Matthews."

Cory looked around and then said, "Josh, Maya is like a second daughter to us. We've seen her grow up and-"

"Yes, I know." Josh exploded, getting up from the table and walking around the living room. "But I'm not sure what's going on in my head, and I'm really in need for some advice, and this is where I come for advice."

Topanga sighed, "I don't think Zay was really asking Maya out, Josh, I think he was seeing a situation and wanted to make it easier. He knows how Maya feels about you and knows that she would be the one left out when Riley and Lucas started to do couple things."

"You need to trust Maya, and walks to the beat of her own drum." Cory said.

"Unless she's Riley."

"But she's not Riley." Topanga stressed, "And she won't be Riley again. She discovered what she wanted to know."

"So…what do I do?" Josh asked.

Looking at each other, Cory said, "Well, Josh, that's up to you."

"Can I stay here?" He asked, "I missed curfew."

"Of course." Topanga said, getting up to help him get a blanket and pillow.

"Uncle Joshie!" Auggie yelled, jumping on him.

Josh opened one eye to see the little boy on top of him laughing. He smiled and hugged his nephew close, "Augs, never fall in love."

"I'm married, uncle Josh, It's too late for me." The small boy said seriously, rolling off and leaving the room. Josh rolled onto his side and his body froze as his words replayed over in his mind. In love. He was in love.

Groaning, he pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes again. Immediately, a blonde with startling blue eyes popped into his mind, and he cursed as he tossed the blanket off and scrambled to get up. Topanga poked her head in the doorway.

"How ya doin'?" She said, smiling as he looked over at her. "Still there?"

He sighed and nodded, running a hand over his face. "I don't know what to do."

"Come have breakfast." She advised, "Then conquer the next thing."

Josh stepped past her to get to the bathroom, "Okay. I can do that."

And he meant it. Until he himself walked down the hallway to get to the table, and stopped short of the doorway. Sitting next to his niece was the very girl who had danced around his mind and slipped into his dreams.

"Good morning, family." He greeted, sitting next to Maya as if he hadn't seen her only hours ago, "Maya."

"Josh." She greeted, grinning at him before taking a long sip from the take-out cup in front of her. He almost choked on his orange juice when she put it down and he saw his own order written on the cup. She had saved his cup.

Conversation flowed easily while everyone ate, at least until Cory stood up and announced it was time to leave the house. Topanga started to clear the table and Auggie grabbed his backpack.

Maya spun around on the bench and looked at Josh with a smile, "until next time?"

"Until next time." He responded, nodding before watching the two girls walk out the door.

He turned to see Topanga looking at him with a smile. "What?"

"I do own the coffee shop, Josh."

Leaving the apartment, he made his way to the subway and headed back to his dorm. Classes didn't begin for another hour or two, and he really needed to grab a shower to get Maya off of his mind. Oh man, now he's thinking about Maya in the shower.

As he opened the door to his dorm room, he noticed his roommate tapping his fingers on his desk. The nervous tension was filling the room, and Josh laughed.

"Dude-" he began.

"Dude." Andrew looked up, "I don't know, man. This is not what I thought, I thought asking her out would be easy, but it's not. I need your help."

Josh sat on his bed, knowing that his shower with Maya would have to wait. Shaking his head and wishing that he could rephrase that, even in his own head, he tried to follow his roommates jumbled speaking.

"-and I need you to help me out. Just one night, man. I'll pay for your ticket."

"What?" Josh asked, realizing that he missed the most important part of what was being asked.

"Amanda. Movie. Jackie. Tomorrow night. Come on, dude." Andrew looked exasperated and Josh shrugged in apology.

"Sure," Josh said, "Jackie's the roommate, right?"

Andrew nodded before grabbing his bag and standing. "Yeah, and I guess girls don't do anything without each other. I'll never understand it."

He walked out of the door and Josh sighed, once again thinking about the blonde girl who was 3 years younger than him. Why did it have to be that way?

"Honey."

"Peaches."

Maya settled on the bench seat next to Riley, folding her hands in her lap. The girls sat in the window for a moment before Riley smiled. "Peaches?"

"Yes, honey?" Maya replied, knowing exactly where she was going. She stood and walked around the room.

"Lucas asked me to see a movie and you know how my dad is and I want you to be there. And I know you don't have a date, but Zay said the other day that he would keep you company, and I was kind of hoping that since you don't have a date and he won't have a date and Farkle and Smackle are going to join us together, maybe you would ask Zay if he wants to go to a movie and be dates so I can go."

"You good?" Maya checked, noticing that her friend hadn't taken a breath.

"Yeah." Riley sat back down on the bench seat as Maya laughed and pulled out her phone.

"I will ask Zay if he will join us for a movie." She said, typing on her phone, "I will not call it a date, though. It's not a real date. We're just hanging out as friends."

Riley sighed, knowing that she couldn't say anything to persuade her friend further. But she couldn't stay silent either, it's not her way. "You know, Maya, I know you want to wait for uncle Josh, but you have to get out there. He wants you to date, he wants you to experience these things. Don't let him down by being stubborn."

"Oh, honey." Maya said to her best friend, "I know that. But I don't like Zay that way. If I develop feelings for a boy, then I will explore them then. But I won't force myself. That will make me different and less mature than I want to be."

"That's great, Maya. Very mature." Topanga said from the doorway, crossing the room to sit between the girls. They made room before leaning on her, a head on each shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm trying."

"You girls are growing. It's great, and it's going to be a messy world out there. But we will always be here for you. Both of you." She stroked their hair and kissed each of their heads before standing and leaving the room again.

I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer! : ) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW

A/N: I know the timing is off, but I love deadpool and think it would be a movie the whole group would be into. Romance for the couples, superheroes and action for the people just there for the movie.

Darth Becky 726: I didn't forget about your request. It's in the next chapter!

….

Maya and Riley plopped onto the couch at Topanga's, giving Katy grateful smiles as she brought them cups filled with coffee. As they sipped the hot drink, Riley turned to her friend with a silly smile.

"Tomorrow is date night." She sang off-key, and Maya grinned.

"You're adorable." She stated, patting her friends knee. The boys walked in and Lucas went to the counter to get their orders. Maya watched as he carefully balanced the mugs between two hands and carried them to the table.

"Hi." Riley said, smiling at him.

"Hey." He replied, with a goofy smile aimed at his new girlfriend.

"Hi."

Maya smacked the brunette on the shoulder to break the staring contest and only grinned when Riley stared at her with disbelief.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Zay asked Lucas, who looked at Riley one more time before answering, "Deadpool."

"My dad ordered us the tickets, so we can just go right in." Riley said to the group.

Maya finished her coffee and took the empty mug to the counter, leaning her elbows on it's surface and telling her mom, "Movies at 8, we'll be home around 10. I'm staying at Rileys."

Katy nodded, smiling at her daughter, "Okay. Cory and Topanga said that they should be up doing paperwork, so make sure you don't keep them up any later than needed."

Giving a thumbs-up, Maya made her way back to the group where Zay was telling the group about Deadpool the comic. She looked at Riley and grabbed her messenger bag, "You ready?"

Her friend jumped up and grabbed her backpack as she waved to everyone and looked at Lucas with a stupid grin. "I'll see you there?"

"No," the cowboy replied, "We'll come pick you up. Seven okay?"

"Seven-fifteen." Maya shouted as the two girls walked out of the café.

….

"I told them seven-fifteen, not seven-thirty. We're going to miss the movie." Maya complained, pacing the living room and shooting glances at the clock.

"They'll be here." Riley said confidently, although she too looked nervously at the clock. She hoped nothing was wrong. It was the only explanation she had for them being so late.

Suddenly the buzzer went off and both girls rushed for the intercom.

"About time!" Maya yelled as Riley exclaimed, "You're alive!"

All they heard for a minute was the background noise of the city and then Lucas spoke, "Sorry, the train was delayed."

"We'll be right down," Maya told them, pulling jackets off hooks and grabbing Riley's hand.

Lucas and Farkle were standing on the sidewalk when they exited the building, and the girls greeted their friends with smiles and hellos. As the group began to walk towards the theater, Riley asked Lucas what his plans were for Thanksgiving.

"Well, Mama thought it would be nice to go down to Texas to have dinner with the whole family." He said, addressing the whole group, "Zay is doing the same, but he's going to Vanessa's house for the holiday. What are y'all doin' for the break?"

"Going to Philly." Riley and Maya said in unison. The boys chuckled at them before opening the doors to the theatre. They met up with Smackle and Zay near the front of the line, and Lucas offered to go get snacks. Riley tagged along to help him carry, and Maya went to the bathroom.

As she rounded the corner to exit the ladies room, she emerged and immediately ran into someone leaving the men's room. A single thought flashed through two minds.

Seriously?

Maya smiled at the college student and said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah…I'm here with my roommate and his date and her roommate." Josh said.

"The roommate is your date, I presume?" The blonde teased.

"Uh," Josh wasn't sure how to answer that. He remembered the time on the train when he had been rejected by the upperclassman and Maya had sympathized because she felt that way every time he rejected her. He didn't want to complicate what they had going on any more than it already was.

"It's cool, Josh." Maya said in all seriousness, "Even if the date was your idea. You know how I feel about you, but I'm becoming mature enough to deal with the situation in front of me."

He felt proud of the girl, and was touched that she was reassuring him. He looked around for Riley before shooting a questioning glance at Maya.

"They're over there," She said, pointing to the opposite side of the theatre, "It's me and Riley, Lucas and Zay, Farkle and Smackle."

"Hey there, girly." Andrew greeted, throwing one arm over the tiny blonde before backing up and asking, "You here alone?"

Maya grinned at the redhead who she continually bumped into at Topanga's, and knew about the crush. His date, Amanda, worked a couple of hours at the café, and he was always stopping in to get a special coffee made.

"Nope." She said, repeating her action from earlier, "The whole group is here. We're seeing Deadpool."

"How'd you get tickets for that, Maya?" Josh asked, curious as to how a bunch of 16 year olds were gaining admission to an R rated movie. As she gave him a sly smile, he instantly knew that his brother probably had something to do with it.

"Mr. Matthews." She said, tucking some hair behind one ear before waving to someone, "I better go, it's almost time to go in. Josh," she addressed him directly as she began walking backwards, "Until next time."

Maya waited as he responded in kind before spinning around and jogging across the large room to the line.

"Okay, what are we watching?" Josh asked his friend as they headed for Concessions. He ordered a large popcorn and winced as his date loudly announced how fattening popcorn was and was he trying to make her fat?

"Deadpool!" Andrew answered, asking for snow caps and a small popcorn. Josh groaned, because of course they were seeing the same movie as his niece and her friends. Like Maya. What are the chances of that happening?

Before he starts to do the math in his head, he turns to look at the line that's been forming since they arrived. "Hey," he suggested, "why don't we join my niece and her friends? They managed to get closer to the front, and we can snag better seats that way."

The other three agreed and walked over to the teenagers standing in line. Maya was holding a large popcorn with what appeared to be chocolate syrup, Riley was clutching jelly beans, Lucas had some snow caps and Zay was grasping what looked like a candy bar.

"Can we stand with you?" Andrew asked nicely, "We got tickets late and don't want to stand at the end. It's lonely."

Riley smiled and nodded as the group talked amongst themselves and Josh found himself glancing Maya's way more than once, and more than necessary. At one point Andrew caught him and shot a curious glance at Maya.

Josh was thankful when the doors opened and they filed into the dark theatre, picking out seats and settling into them. He almost groaned out loud when he realized that his group had picked seats behind the other group, and two rows ahead of him was a messy blonde ponytail.

….

As the lights came on, Josh was relieved that the movie was over. It had been hard to concentrate when the blonde ponytail kept moving as Maya laughed or whispered something to the two friends next to her.

After making a quick stop at the bathroom, Riley and Maya were pulling the group to the exit. They insisted that they needed coffee or they would die. Lucas only smiled at the antics, while Zay complained about the ending of the movie. Farkle and Smackle trailed behind, discussing all the points of the movie which were impossible.

Josh noticed the group leaving and turned to his date, a cute redhead with a nose ring and tight clothes. Grimacing at a loud group next to them, he asked where they were going next.

"Coffee?" Amanda suggested, and Jackie nodded, adding, "We know this great place up the street."

"Topanga's?" Josh guessed, and as the girls lit up he knew he was screwed. Of course it would be his sister-in-laws café. It was just his luck tonight.

They began the walk there while talking about their classes and professors. By the time they reached the door, Josh and Jackie were comparing notes about their statistics professor, who constantly used the word "pep."

"And the he goes," Josh was saying, "this problem has a lot of pep. All I could think was how could some scratches on the board have pep?"

Jackie laughed with him as she ordered her drink, carrying it to a window seat and asking about his grades in the class.

….

Across the room, Maya and Riley were sitting with their group around the coffee table, Lucas sitting with Riley and Maya lounging in an armchair. She had noticed Josh come in, but understood he was on a date and didn't want to interrupt that.

"Don't tell me-" Riley said in a half-whisper, seeing the look on her best friends face.

"Yup." Maya interrupted, before swinging her legs off the armrest and sitting up, "You know guys, I have some homework to do, so I'm going to call it a night."

"Maya, it's Friday night." Farkle said in amazement, while Lucas frowned and Zay chimed in, "Yeah, and you aren't Riley."

She laughed at her friends and glanced in Josh's direction before addressing the whole group, "I'm just beat, okay? I'm going to leave and do some work and then I'll probably watch some crappy tv before falling asleep. I'll see you all tomorrow."

No one spoke as Maya made her way out of the small shop, though Josh did see her leave and tried to make eye contact with the blonde. He failed to do so, most because she had ducked her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

Even though he was out with good friends, his mind kept wandering to the feisty blonde who was slowly capturing his heart. It seemed like a great plan, this long game. In the beginning it was simply her infatuation with him and he brushed it off – after all, she is 3 years younger. But now…

Something had changed at the ski lodge, and it kept changing with each interaction they had. Josh wasn't sure what the rules were and wasn't sure he even wanted to make any. Maya Hart was surely going to kill him one day. Her intense eyes, her passion, the swiftness of her sarcasm and wit. The more Josh got to know the girl, the more he wanted to be around her.

"Hey!" His thoughts were interrupted as Andrew yelled and smacked his head.

Straightening out his beanie, Josh glared at his friend. Then he remembered where he was and looked at the girls sitting across from them. "I'm sorry. I have some papers due next week and I guess I'm just a little tired."

They nodded, smiling, and then Jackie said, "I know what that's like. Why don't you go work?"

As he opened his mouth to protest, given that he hadn't really been thinking about his homework but obviously didn't want to admit he'd been thinking about another girl, she held up a hand.

"Really," she said, "My mom is expecting me home in about 20 minutes anyway, so I don't have to feel guilty about ditching you."

Josh grinned at her remark while Andrew and Amanda blushed, realizing that they would be alone. He stood and offered his arm, "I'll walk you to the subway. It's the least I can do."

…

Maya laid on her back, staring at her ceiling. It still hurt.

She knew that what she and Josh had was something else, but it still hurt to see him with another girl. Especially on a date. That was kind of a punch in the teeth.

Her thoughts wandered to how good he looked tonight, and she frowned as she remembered how pretty that redheaded girl was. She was also clearly a college student.

"Ugh." She groaned, rolling over and muffling her face into the pillow. If only she didn't –

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she jumped up, starting to cross the room when it sounded again and she realized it was the window. Turning around, she saw the last person she expected to see.

"Riley?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.

A/N: We're jumping ahead a little to Thanksgiving. I'm not sure exactly when the series is taking place now, but I figure that they're pretty close to November. Also, I know I left off with Maya seeing Riley outside her window, but I'll have a flashback to it. This chapter is nice and long for all you nice reviewers! Next chapter coming soon!

Maya slipped out of the window and onto the roof, carefully shimmying down to the ground. She quietly crossed the deck to the treehouse and climbed up the ladder. As she crawled into the space, Maya realized she wasn't alone.

"Maya?" Josh was sitting on the opposite side, his legs straight out in front of him and his head cocked to one side. She blushed, grateful it was dark and he couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry." She said, perched on the edge and whispering so no one in the house would come out. He smiled and shook his head, patting the spot next to him as she had done to him weeks ago.

Crossing the small space, she settled next to him and tipped her head back to see the sky. It reminded her a little of Texas, with there being more stars here in the suburbs of Philly then outside of her window in New York City.

They sat quietly for awhile, looking at the stars and enjoying the peace. Maya was very aware of his hip against hers, and her shoulder touching his arm.

"I spent a lot of time up here," Josh said, laying his hand palm-up on his thigh next to her, "When the whole family would be here," Maya placed her hand over his, "I needed to take a break. You're the first person I've been here with in years, though."

Josh paused and went on, "You're the first girl I've ever been up here with."

Smirking, Maya gathered her wits while the pounding of her heart echoed in her ears.

"No high school girlfriends have graced this treehouse?" Her tone was carefully even, and she fisted her free hand around the keychain in her jacket pocket.

"This treehouse is very important in my family. I would feel like I was breaking a rule bringing just anyone up here." He said, lacing their fingers together. Maya took a breath and felt herself relax, though she had a swarm of butterflies wrecking havoc in her stomach.

"I guess I broke the rule, huh?" Maya teased, and Josh turned to her with dark eyes. His expression was open and wonderful as he whispered.

"You're the exception to every rule, Maya."

Damn. Well, that only seemed to turn her on more. Her heart began to race again and she was hyper aware of every detail around her. The words from that night in her bedroom echoed in her mind.

Close. So close.

His fingers laced with hers and they stared at each other before Josh raised his free hand to cup her face gently, slipping under her hair to hold her neck. She nearly swooned as he seemed to lean closer and closed her eyes in preparation for her first kiss. Her first real kiss.

"Maya!" A sharp whisper drifted on the wind and shattered the bubble. Maya groaned outloud as Josh dropped his hand. She crawled to the doorway and poked her head out, whispering to Riley that she would be right in.

Turning to Josh, she saw him grinning before dropping her gaze to the wood planks beneath her.

"She's done." Maya told him, "She was talking to Lucas and I didn't want to sit there and listen to it, so I decided to come out here. I should go in before she comes looking for me."

Josh nodded at her before taking a deep breath and nodding in agreement. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," She replied, going down the ladder and retracing her steps back to the window. Before sliding in, though, Maya sat for a minute looking at the treehouse. So close.

…

The sunlight streamed directly through the window into the bedroom, currently shining right into a pair of ocean blue eyes.

Maya groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. She could hear Riley getting dressed, and stuck her face into the pillow as the blanket was ripped off of her.

"Time to get up, Peaches!" Riley chirped annoyingly.

"There's no need to be up this early," Maya protested, "We're on break."

"Come on," her friend urged, "Shopping awaits!"

Knowing she would lose in the end, Maya rolled off the bed and pulled on black leggings under a jean skirt. She left her black tank top on and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair. After making sure her keychain was there, she swept blonde strands into a ponytail and smiled at Riley, "Ready!"

Amy was making pancakes while the rest of the family sat at the table talking. The adults were discussing what to do that day, and while most of them preferred to relax and stay home, there were a few stragglers who wanted to go out. Maya and Riley snagged a piece of bacon from the plate on the island and ate it quickly before announcing, "We're goin' shoppin'!"

Cory and Shawn exchanged glances at their words, looking at their wives before shaking their heads. "No!"

"What no?" Maya asked, accepting a pancake from Riley and biting into it like a sandwich.

"You are not going by yourselves." Cory said. Shawn nodded.

"Why not?" Riley piped in, "We shop by ourselves all the time at home."

"Why doesn't someone just go with them?" Alan said, looking around the table.

"Why? Don't you trust us?" Maya challenged.

Topanga cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Oh, thank you. Girls, it's not that we don't trust you. It's the fact that this is a strange city and you could get lost. This isn't your home turf, okay? Just be okay with this, because we do it to keep you safe."

"How about Josh?" Shawn suggested, "He's the cool uncle. Josh, go with the girls."

The college boy in question groaned good-naturally from his place at the table. "Okay, but only because I have my own stuff to do in that area."

Topanga turned and hissed, "Liar!"

"Yeah, I am." Josh grinned, placing his plate in the sink before taking the stairs two at a time to get his wallet.

The girls each took another pancake and wrapped a piece of bacon inside before going into the backyard to wait. Josh came out after a few minutes and they set out for the stops. He struck gold when he directed them to an alley where a couple of vintage stores were located. They moved from one to the other making small purchases.

Josh grabbed a couple of things for himself, too. It was when he was following them into the third store that he noticed a pair of earrings on display. Instantly, Maya popped into his mind as he noted that she would appreciate the detail and design. He bought them while they were closeted in the dressing room and tucked the small box into one of his other bags.

The trip ended at the ice cream palor that had been popular when Josh lived at home, and the girls giggled as they licked their ice cream. They told Josh about the ice cream duel, and he chuckled while waving his cone in their direction.

They arrived back at the house in time for dinner, and the best friends talked and laughed as they cleaned up the kitchen. Amy called out her appreciation as they had forced her out of the kitchen with the demand she "sit on your tuckus and don't move."

Afterward, they raced up to their room and was in the process of trying everything on again when Josh came to the door to see if they wanted to watch a movie with his best friend, who was on the way over. He had just opened the door as they finished pulling on the dresses they bought for an upcoming school dance.

Riley's was simple, a long gown made of satin that was cut across her chest, revealing one pale shoulder. Josh smiled at his niece and thought again how she was growing up well. Then his eyes shifted to Maya, and he swore he stopped breathing.

While Riley's dress reached her toes, Maya's was cut mid-thigh and shot down her left leg, the edge a silver ruffle that accentuated her legs. The corset neckline revealed a fair amount of cleavage, and the long sleeves were made of lace. Josh attempted to lick his lips, but found his mouth was dry as he stared at the blonde girl.

"Um…" Fuck. Why couldn't he form words?

"Did you need to ask something, uncle Josh?" Riley said sweetly, breaking the moment between the two. Maya slipped past him and into the bathroom, while he leaned against the doorjam and attempted to get more cool points.

"You girls up for a movie? Mom and Dad said I can't leave the house while company is here, but I can have a friend over. My best friend Ethan is on his way over and we're just planning on pigging out." He said, raising his voice a little so Maya could hear through the door.

"We're in!" Riley said, and she knocked 'shave-and-a-haircut' on the bathroom door. Josh grinned as they heard two knocks follow. Riley nodded and then pushed her uncle out of the room, scolding him, "We have to change, you know."

A few minutes later, Riley and Maya made their way downstairs. Maya was wearing some sweatpants and a tank top while Riley was wearing her two-piece pj set with bunnies. Josh laughed before popping a movie in and standing up.

The doorbell rang as Maya asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Auggie went to bed, the women are congregating in the kitchen while the men enjoy a refreshing beer in the backyard." Josh told them as he opened the door.

"My man!"

"My man!"

They grasped hands and hugged with one arm. Maya rolled her eyes and scoffed, causing Ethan to turn and look at them. "My, my. And who are you, pretty thing?"

Josh slammed the front door and followed his friend into the living room, "Ethan, this is Maya, my niece's best friend, and Riley, my niece."

Nodding at Riley with a quick hello, Ethan turned his attention to the blonde. "So, Maya."

"So, Ethan." Maya smiled sweetly.

"I heard you're an artist." He said, "Wanna draw a tattoo for me?"

Surprised, Maya stuttered a yes before turning on her heel and plopping on the couch with Riley. When they had settled into the cushions, Maya looked at Ethan through dark eyelashes and smiled, "Give me your number before you go and I'll set you up."

Ethan grinned again, winking at Maya and plopping into one of the armchairs flanking the couch. Josh took a breath before clapping his hands together and announcing he was going to grab the snacks and drinks.

A pointed look towards Maya had her standing to offer help, and then followed him into the kitchen, not paying attention to the table full of family.

"What's was that?" Josh questioned as soon as the door shut. Maya looked bewildered and went into the fridge as she answered, "What was what?"

"You were flirting!"

Now she understood, and she was suddenly in his face, her eyes flashing with fire. "You have no say about who I flirt with, Joshua Gabriel Matthews. Don't you dare. You have made is very clear that you're not my boyfriend, so butt out."

Maya grabbed the sodas before storming out into the other room, leaving Josh staring at the door in disbelief. He grabbed a bag of chips and a fruit platter before following her out.

The women laughed softly. "Oh," said Amy, "He has it bad."

All agreeing, Topanga elaborated for her sister-in-law, who looked a little confused, "Maya has had a thing for our young man for years, now."

"But he's always stressed the age difference," Katy added, "and that she's too young for him."

"Yes," Amy said, "but anyone looking at the two of them would know it's only a matter of time."

"Ah." Morgan said, "How should we push him?"

They all laughed and Topanga grinned at the group, "I have a feeling that we don't need to. Something tells me they'll get there all on their own."

"What do you know, Topanga?" Amy asked. There was something that the feisty lawyer knew.

"I'm not going to pretend I know exactly what's going on, because I don't." She stated, looking around, "But I do know that Maya and Josh have spent time together apart from the family."

…

The movie was over and Josh was saying goodbye to his friend at the front door while Riley squeezed Maya's hand and retreating upstairs. She knew something had happened in the kitchen earlier and also knew that her uncle and best friend had something to work out.

Maya was piling the leftovers as she thought about a week ago when they had all gone to the movies and Topanga's. She had gone home to avoid having to watch Josh on his date. It looked like he was enjoying it, too. Of course Riley had known and appeared at her window an hour later, perched on the sill with her arm hooked around Maya's, letting her rest on a shoulder while she cried and told her friend about the pain. They had finished off the night at Riley's, eating ice cream out of the carton before falling asleep draped over pillows at the bay window. God, she would give anything to be in 7th grade again, when her life was simple and almost easy.

Josh followed Maya into the kitchen and set some plates in the sink before taking a deep breath and turning around to face her, though he was momentarily distracted by her perky butt wiggling in front of the fridge.

"I'm sorry." He blurted before looking at the floor to avoid her gaze. Maya turned and shut the refrigerator door, looking at him curiously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I had no right to question you."

"Then why did you?" she asked, leaning against the counter and looking at him with those big eyes. He shut his own and shook his head before walking around the kitchen island and facing the blonde.

"I didn't like you flirting with him." He told her honestly, "I didn't like it because he's my friend and he's my age."

Understanding flooded her face and her eyes seemed brighter.

"Ethan is your age. So if he can do it- if he can flirt with me, so can you." She stated, grinning.

"I don't know where my head is," he confessed, "I don't have the answers, and I don't understand much of this – whatever this is. I don't want to hurt you."

"Josh, getting hurt is a part of growing up. But I know why you and I would be a bad idea right now, and I think that waiting until we're older is a good idea." She said softly, ducking her head to meet his eyes. At his raised eyebrow, she continued with a smile, "Because when it finally happens-when we finish the long game and give us a go, we'll both know exactly what we want. And then you're stuck with me."

He smiled gently at her, putting his hands on the counter behind her and effectively trapping her against him. "Well, then, I suppose I'll have to be okay with just flirting, then, huh?"

Maya breathed a yes as he leaned a little closer, and she knew despite how badly they both wanted it, he was going to kiss her cheek, or her forehead, or her nose and leave it at that. Before he could do anything, though, the back door flew open and two figures walked in.

"You!" Josh heard before the figures stepped into the light and became Cory and Shawn.

The latter rushed across the room to catch the boy as Josh stepped away from Maya and went to run up the stairs. Shawn growled as he reached out one hand in an attempt to grab the college kid he had just found in a compromising situation with his daughter. Luck was not on his side, however, as his fingers caught the hat rather than the boy.

Shawn stood at the bottom of the stairs with Josh's beanie hanging from one hand, staring dumbly at the stairway as if he were going to reappear. Maya side-stepped her way to the bottom step, snatching the hat from her dad's fingers and rushing up before he could stop her.

As she slipped into bed next to Riley, she buried her face into the hat and inhaled.

"Ew." Riley interrupted her, rolling over and looking at the hat.

"Details tomorrow." Maya said, snuggling into the bed and closing her eyes, a peaceful smile on her lips. The brunette smiled at her friend and felt happy that Maya had hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.

Maya shifted on the couch as Zay went over details on the project they were to present on Monday.

"So you'll go over the economics of Europe during WWII and I'll finish with the effect of the war on the present." He said, closing the laptop and looking at her. One more before we leave?"

She grinned and handed him her mug as he passed her to get to the counter. Maya bent over and stuffed her binder in her brown messenger bag. When he sat down again, he put his mug on the table and looked at her. Maya raised one eyebrow at his nervous fidgeting and he chuckled before taking a breath.

"I – I don't want to lie to you anymore." He finally blurted out, "We spend a lot of time together, and I really enjoy being around you."

Maya took a sip of her coffee as she thought about what to say. Zay, one of her closest friends, had a crush on her! This was really weird and she felt very uncomfortable. As she finally looked up to meet his eyes, he continued softly, "I like you, Maya. I want to -I'd like to take you out for dinner."

"Like…a date?" She checked, cursing to herself about how childish she had sounded. Riley. She needs Riley. Shoving more of her stuff into the messenger bag, Maya kissed him on the cheek before telling him that she needed to think about it and would text him later.

Maya walked the short distance to the Matthews apartment building, slinging her bag around her neck as she scaled the fire escape. She climbed through the window of her best friends bedroom, which was empty. Leaving her bag on the floor, she ventured down the hallway looking for the brunette.

When she finally reached the main living area of the apartment, she realized that Riley was not home. She fell onto the couch with a sigh and buried her face in her hands. The front door clicked open and she looked up, "Riley?"

The face that appeared was not Riley, and Maya slumped on the sofa again.

"Maya? What's wrong, honey?" Topanga asked, shutting the door and making her way quickly across the room. Setting her briefcase on the floor, Topanga sat next to her surrogate daughter and examined her closely, deciding that while she might be a bit dramatic, something was off with the girl.

The teenager looked at her with a pained expression on her face and Topanga waited while emotions played across Maya's eyes. She struggled to find the right words, and debated on waiting for Riley. But Riley wasn't here, nor did she know when she would be home, and Topanga was just as good. May actually be better because she's seen more and probably has some good advice.

"I was looking for Riley." She told the older woman, who smiled before answering, "She's at Lucas' doing homework. You can always talk to me, Maya. I was your age once."

"Zay asked me out." The blonde sighed, "On, like, an actual date. He says he likes me."

"Ah." With those few words, Topanga could understand the entire situation. Of course he did.

Maya's head snapped up to look at the woman next to her. She accused, "You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not. Honey, you're a catch. You need to understand that. Boys will be falling all over themselves to be around you and to be with you. It was only a matter of time before he developed deeper feelings for you. So what's the problem?"

"I don't like him that way." Maya admitted, "And I don't want to hurt him. He's one of my closest friends."

"Still waiting for Josh?" Topanga asked knowingly.

"Do you know everything?"

"Yeah." The woman smiled to herself as she considered how to reply. "And I know that even if you want to experience life, you can hold yourself back for people. Don't ever hold yourself back when it's important, especially over a crush on Josh."

Maya paused, as she wondered if she was ready to say this to Topanga.

"It's not a crush." She stated firmly, then faltered, "I-I think I'm in love with him."

Topanga was rendered speechless as Maya confessed her feelings for the college kid. Brother-in-law or not, Topanga cared for Josh but had brushed off his visit. He had been serious. It was one thing to hear it second-hand, but quite another to hear it from the source.

"You need to be honest with Zay. It will hurt him, but there's really no way to avoid that." Topanga told the girl, "It's a part of growing up. You don't want to hold him back, right?"

As Maya nodded, the woman continued speaking, "As for Josh…."

"Someday." The tiny blonde said, smiling.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Josh walked in, giving the large space a quick look before smiling at the two on the couch. "Hi Topanga. Maya."

He was surprised to see her there, after calling Cory to see if anyone was home, the youngest Matthews sibling had been told that the apartment was empty because everyone was out. He came over to study in some peace and quiet, as his roommate shnoop-aloop and shnoop-aloop's girlfriend were in their room and the library had been packed with students.

Topanga stood up and gave Maya a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She went over to Josh and took the laundry bag, "I've got this. Why don't you two find something to watch? Maya could use a friend."

Josh sat in an armchair, "What's going on, ferret?"

"I don't bite boing." She shot back, effectively avoiding his question. She patted the cushion next to her and teased when he shook his head, "Are you afraid of me?"

A serious look was in his eyes as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and replied, "I'm afraid of what you do to me."

Maya's heart threatened to jump from her chest as she took in his words. They had become closer in the past few weeks, each of them fighting to resist the other. She recalled the amount of times that Josh had come to her. Their chemistry was more intense since the mountain lodge, and she was unsure of the future. Where it was once only a fantasy, it now seemed more and more like a possible reality.

She looked at him evenly, smiling softly. The moment passed, and Josh leaned back in the comfortable chair, stretching out his legs and placing both hands behind his head.

"So what is going on, Maya?" He asked again, looking her straight in the eye. The feisty blonde fidgeted and took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. She wasn't sure she wanted Josh to be so aware of things like this, but didn't want to lock him out either.

"Well-"

"Hey, guys, Riley should be home soon. Cory and Auggie will be home a little later than that. Tell Cory he's on his own for dinner tonight, I have an emergency meeting at City Hall." Topanga stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bag from the fridge before kissing the top of Maya's head and giving her a squeeze before walking out of the front door.

Josh looked a little bewildered, while Maya simply sat at the table with her eyes focused on the fridge, where she still remembers seeing her A+ test. That gave her the push to spin around and say what she had planned on before.

"Zay asked me out."

His face contorted into a frown and his breath caught in his throat, causing him to cough a little. As he composed himself, Josh asked, "So when are you going out?"

"I'm not. I don't feel that way towards him. I mean, you know that."

"Things can change, Maya. I never thought I'd-" Josh cut off, realizing that he was about to tell her too much. He didn't want to confess anything more right now. It was the hardest thing he's ever had to do, keep himself from her while wanting her more than anything before.

"What?" Maya asked, wanting him to tell her what he was about to say, "What was that?"

She walked over towards him and sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at him and smiling coyly. He shook his head.

"Oh, come on." Maya turned on the armrest and fell backwards onto Josh's lap. He winced as she landed and gave her a look. "Stop it."

"No." She quipped, enjoying being so close to him. He smelled clean, and slightly of coffee beans. His eyes were dark and intense, making the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

Maya grunted as she flipped herself off his lap, walking to the kitchen and grabbing two waters. One of which she passed to Josh as she went to the couch again, this time laying across the cushions. She tossed the remote to the armchair and giggled when it hit his arm as he was drinking and causing his water to slosh out of the bottle and onto his shirt.

Josh stood and pulled the shirt off, draping it over the fireplace grate. He grinned when he turned to go back and saw Maya's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open a little. She licked her lips and swallowed, the motion making Josh groan inwardly at how aroused he was getting just by seeing her face.

Sitting down again, he smirked and teased, "You okay there Maya?"

It took her another moment to answer, her eyes fixed on his naked chest. He was lucky enough to have good skin and time to work out a little, causing his abs to have some definition. Josh was glad that he had put that time in, the way she was looking at him…

"Uh, yeah." She swallowed, "What are we watching?"

"I don't know…some old sitcom."

"So, Josh, when was your first kiss?" Maya asked him, ignoring the characters on the tv.

Taken aback by the abrupt question, Josh thought for a moment, "Uh, I was 14."

"Who was it?"

"Jamie Rogers." Josh inwardly smacked his head as he realized he was just answering her questions without thinking. Why was he telling her this? "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. I'm going to be 16 soon, and I've never been kissed." Maya confessed, "I never found anyone…my age, that I felt like kissing or who felt like kissing me."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say about that, although he was kind of relieved that he didn't have to hear about her kissing someone else. Else? Someone else. Not him.

She was looking at him calmly, her eyes begging him to say something, do something. He stood and in two steps was sitting on the coffee table looking at her. Maya sat up and mirrored his position, hands folded and elbows on her knees.

"I-"

"Don't." Maya said, "Don't ruin the moment by talking. Just please."

Josh smirked and leaned in, cradling her face with his hands and resting his forehead against hers. Maya took a breath as he paused, inches away from her lips. Her mind was screaming, Josh was going to kiss her. Josh Matthews, Uncle Boing, would be her first kiss.

In the next moment all her thoughts were wiped away as his lips gently touched her own, causing her heart to slow. Her hands moved on their own accord, holding onto his neck. She whimpered as they parted, only to gasp a moment later when Josh's lips met hers again, this time with more force.

Josh couldn't help himself. While he intended to give her a first kiss she would remember but not regret, he was drawn to her again after hearing her little noise of disappointment. He moved one hand to her neck, tangling his fingers in her long hair.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her up to stand against him. Her arms immediately wrapped around his sides as he returned one hand to her neck, the other one sliding down to her waist. Maya stood on tip-toe to press her body to his, and Josh felt light-headed. He had to stop.

He forced himself to pull away, opening his eyes and wishing he hadn't. Maya was just below him, flushed and breathing heavily. Her eyes were sparkling while her lips were swollen and red. Their foreheads touching once more, Josh reluctantly took a small step back, dropping his hands to grab hers while trying to get the image of her out of his mind.

Maya smiled at him, touching her lips once before reaching out one hand to cradle his cheek. She released him and dropped to the cushion, trying to steady her heart. Josh mimicked her motion next to her, raising one arm as she moved to lean against him. Her head rested on his chest, one pale arm draped across his stomach and he lifted one hand to touch her curls that bounced in his face.

They rested there, holding onto each other and the moment, until they heard noise outside the front door. Josh jumped up and threw himself into the armchair and trying to make it look like he had been there the whole time. Maya laughed as he remembered he had no shirt and started to scramble for the hallway, rounding the wall as the door opened and Riley walked in.

Maya smiled at her friend as Riley slammed the door and dropped her bag by the couch, sitting down and looking at the blonde with a frown. "What's wrong, Peaches? Did we make plans?"

"No. I had a…thing to work out and just showed up. Your mom was here, though, and she helped me out."

"Bay window?" Riley asked, and they stood as Maya nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.

"So, I heard you had your first kiss, Maya. With Josh." Farkle said, leaning back on the couch next to her. They were both sipping large mugs of coffee while they waited for the rest of the group. Riley was on the lounge and looked stricken at the young boys words.

"Riley!" Maya almost shouted, looking at her friend accusingly.

"I didn't say who!" Riley defended, and Farkle laughed, patting her knee.

"I guessed. There's no one else who you would want to be your first and I don't think you'd let anyone else take away that honor."

Maya groaned and dropped her head back onto the top of the couch, suddenly looking into the face of the very boy she was avoiding. Josh looked down at her, smiling.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley called, hugging him tightly. She sat back down as Maya controlled herself from doing the same, instead she coolly replied, "Uncle Boing."

"Not your uncle, Maya." Josh stated, walking over to the counter and ordering a coffee to go. He had class in about an hour and wanted to grab a cup before then. Topanga's not only had good product, but he could get it for free because he was family.

Riley couldn't help grin at her uncles back as Maya ducked her red face into her mug, trying to calm her heart. God, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

Farkle chuckled at their reactions before standing up to greet Lucas and Smackle, giving his girlfriend a quick hug. Lucas did the same with Riley before sitting next to her. The couples sat down on either side of the couch, which left Maya sitting there on her own.

"Hey, Josh!" Lucas called out, waving to the older boy. The college student walked over and sat next to Maya, looking around at the group. He gave them a crooked smile before asking, "What's up, guys?"

"Nothing much. Talking about the winter formal." Farkle said, "Everyone has a date except Zay and Maya. Maya said she isn't going."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus," Maya said, glaring at her friend, "I just don't feel like going."

"You should, Maya." Josh managed to get out, despite his brain yelling at him for being an idiot.

"See, even Josh agrees." Lucas stated as Riley nodded.

"Why don't you guys go as a group?" Josh suggested. Riley and Farkle shook their heads.

"This is a couples thing. Maya, find a date." Farkle urged, "Make Josh go."

Stunned for a moment, Josh found himself speechless at first by the suggestion and then by his desire to agree. Maya seemed mortified at her friend's words and shook her head.

"Josh is a college student, Farkle, he doesn't belong in a high school." She said, glancing at Josh and seeing his odd expression. Riley jumped up and pretended to trip on her shoe, falling onto the laps of both Josh and Maya.

"Riley!" Everyone jumped up and helped the girl stand, Maya mouthing a thank you.

"Oh, uh, I have to get to class." Josh said awkwardly, waving to everyone and pausing next to Maya.

"Until next time?"

"Until next time." She confirmed, watching as he walked out of the door. Her heart was racing in her chest and she could still smell his cologne. Boy, did she have it bad.

"Farkle, how could you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Farkle replied innocently, batting his eyes at her and causing their friends to laugh. Maya felt betrayed.

"You know he wouldn't agree to go to something like that. Why would you embarrass me that way? Come on, I would never do that to you, and you know it."

Riley sat next to her on the couch, draping one arm over Maya's shoulders and hugging her.

"You know he has good intentions," Riley said, "Farkle, apologize."

"I'm sorry Maya." Farkle said to her, looking like he had been stepped on. Maya smiled at him before sighing and looking around, "It's okay. Just – let up, okay? Leave Josh alone. How can he take me seriously and think I'm mature if my friends act like kids?"

Maya stood up and left the café, neglecting to grab her bag or say anything to Riley. The rest of the friends looked at each other with confusion all over their faces. At least, they did until Katy walked over, having seen the entire situation from behind the counter.

"You know, Maya has a hard time trusting men." Katy said, sitting next to Riley and looking at the group, "And when she does, she's afraid of doing anything that will drive them away."

Riley nodded but said, "But Josh is a Matthews. We don't do that."

"Then she'll learn that. On her own."

…

Josh and Auggie were playing COD while the rest of the family (including Maya) was getting ready for the winter formal. They heard the buzzer and doorbell but ignored it in favor of the game. Riley rushed into the room and pressed the button that would allow her friends entrance to the building before bolting down the hallway, nearly running her father over in the process.

"What –" Cory was about to ask his daughter where the fire was before he shrugged and decided that he didn't want to try and understand what was going through her head. He went towards the fridge, in search of a soda or juice box, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

As he mimicked Riley's actions from earlier, the front door opened to admit Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Vanessa. The group said hello and gathered by the bay window, waiting for Riley and Maya to emerge.

"Where's Jared?" Cory asked them, curious about the boy he had only so far seen in passing through his classroom window. He had been surprised when Maya had announced that she was going to the dance with Jared North. Hell, they all were. They expected her to go stag or stay home.

"He stopped at the store for something, he should be right behind us." Lucas explained, his face breaking into a smile as he saw the very boy- man- walk through the door, "Here he is!"

Josh paused the game and turned around to see who Maya's date was. A tall boy with black hair and hazel eyes was wearing a blazer and slacks, holding a purple corsage. He had an air of confidence about him, and he quickly shook Cory's hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hart."

Everyone laughed and it was a solid five minutes before they stopped, each one genuinely amused that Jared thought Cory was Maya's dad. Cory himself looked shocked, but pleased, as he responded, "Well, I'm not Mr. Hart, but Maya means as much to me as my own daughter, and you better return her home the way you leave with her."

A thick swallow was evident, and Josh almost felt bad for the kid. Almost.

Shawn walked in and slammed the door, greeting the room and striding over to Jared. "I heard you. You're the one taking Maya to the dance, huh."

Jared looked a little nervous and Josh decided he did feel bad for the boy. Cory and Shawn together was something you didn't want to see when they were happy, no less feeling overprotective over their daughters.

"How old are you? When is your curfew? How do you do in school? Who are you friends with? Do you do drugs? Or drink? What do you drink?

Somewhat overwhelmed, Jared let the men finish bombing him with questions before he looks at them and takes a deep breath. "Well, sirs, I'll be 18 next month, and I don't have a curfew, but the dance will be over at 10 and I'll have Maya here by 11. I do well enough in school to graduate, and I don't have that many friends. And no, I don't do drugs or drink. Except Mountain Dew."

The group was impressed with how he handled himself, and Josh felt himself feeling a little put off. Jared would be 18? That was one year younger than himself. Two years older than Maya. Although, that didn't seem to matter to Jared nor the two men grilling him.

While Josh was stuck in his thoughts, Topanga emerged from the hallway and announced with flourish, "Riley Matthews and Maya Hart!"

The girls stepped down arm-in-arm and twirled for everyone in the room. Josh smiled to himself, because he could hear the woman complimenting Maya's dress and the men whistled softly. He looked at Maya and saw her talking to Jared, glaring at Cory and Shawn. She frowned and shook her head, clearly disagreeing with something.

Katy walked through the front door and squealed at seeing her daughter being twirled by Riley and hugged her. Everyone was talking at once and before long, pictures were taken and the group was slipping out the door.

Josh returned to the game as Auggie started to laugh, beating his uncle at the game. Groaning, Josh put one hand to his face and dropped the controller, "You got it, Augs. I'm done. Want pizza?"

As the boy agreed heartily, Josh tried to figure out why he felt so unsettled. He felt like an idiot. He had feelings for Maya. He was jealous.

He was in trouble.

…

"Are you ready, Riles?" Maya asked her friend as they danced together, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"What's wrong, Peaches?" Riley was immediately concerned.

"I'm just tired." Maya told her friend, giving her puppy dog eyes. She knew Riley would give in to go home, and she really wanted to leave. She wasn't ready to tell her best friend what had happened, she would only try to protect her. Maya just wanted to forget.

"Okay. Let's get the group." Riley smiled, and the two walked around the gym in search of their friends. They had collected everyone but Zay and Vanessa by the time they reached the doors, and they waited a few minutes while Lucas texted his friend.

"He said to go, they're going to stay a little longer." Lucas reported to the group. They left the building, making their way towards the Matthews apartment. Maya started to climb the fire escape as Farkle and Smackle turned to look at something on their phones and Lucas tentatively kissed Riley goodnight. She held him close for a minute before touching his lips with her fingertips and turning to follow her friend.

Maya had pulled some pajama's from her overnight bag, a pair of plaid flannel pants and a black tank top with a pair of Rocky Horror lips. She started to strip off the dress as Riley sat at her desk and tugged at the pins holding her hair in place. The blonde smirked at the silly smile her friend was sporting, and started to tease her.

"So, Riles."

"Yes, Peaches?" She peered at her reflection through thin strips of hair.

"Did we have a good time?"

"Yes." She sighed, the smile never leaving her face.

"Did the cowboy kiss nice?"

"Yes." Still smiling, she turned to face Maya, who laughed when a red blush streaked across Riley's cheeks.

"Are your cheeks hot, honey?"

"Yes." This time the brunette ducked her head before going to her drawers and pulling out a matching pajama set with bunnies on them. As she changed, she hummed and Maya only shook her head.

"I'm going to get some coffee, maybe watch tv. You have sweet dreams about your boyfriend."

"Goodnight, peaches." Riley sang sweetly.

…

Maya stepped out of the hallway and headed for the kitchen, reaching the counter and beginning the coffee process. Then she realized that someone was behind her, and spun around to see Josh standing so close all it would take was one step and he would be officially invading her personal space. Although, she definitely would not mind it.

"You girls are home early." He commented easily, reaching around her to get a mug from the cabinet, placing it next to hers. She smiled. He wanted to have coffee with her. Maya prepped the pot two make two cups and leaned against the counter.

"Is that a crime?"

Her voice held a teasing lift, and Josh felt his heart jump. They were so close to one another. He could smell the perfume she put on for the dance, the sweet scent causing his body to tense.

"Only if you do it wrong." He flirted, raising an eyebrow in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait! I have 3 kids and have a pretty heavy schedule much of the time, but I love to write and have so much fun with these characters! To make up for it, I added some extra fuzziness to the story. Enjoy!

…

Turning off the machine before it could make a sound, Maya poured the hot beverage into the two mugs, ever aware of the lean college boy behind her. She mixed the cream and sugar in, and he was only a little surprised when he realized she made it the way he enjoyed it.

The blonde turned and handed him the mug, handle-out so he wouldn't burn his hand.

They each took a sip before Josh motioned towards the table and sat down opposite each other. Maya smiled and pulled her feet up under her legs, "So."

"What really happened to make you come home early?" Josh interupted quietly, seeing her smile drop at his words. He hated himself for it.

"Well," She started, looking everywhere except at him, and he knew she was trying to figure out what to say. Josh touched her hand, startling her and she looked up hesitantly.

"Just talk to me." He coaxed, and smiled when she took a breath.

"He wanted me to…" Maya stared at her hands, folded in her lap, and tried to breathe evenly, more nervous about telling Josh than the actual incident, "He wanted me to have sex with him. In the bathroom."

Josh felt fury run ice cold through his veins. "You're 16! How could he do that? Did you say something? Did you rep-"

"Josh, calm down." Maya said, "No, I didn't report him. And my age has nothing to do with this. Someone was passing around a flask and he apparently can't hold his liquor. I went to the bathroom to pee and he followed me. I stayed in the stall until he left, then I locked the door for a few minutes before finding Riley."

Maya was overcome with a feeling of relief that she had told somebody. Josh stood from Auggies chair and sat on the bench next to Maya, leaning his back against the table while she had her legs under the table itself. He looked at her, "I'm so sorry you went through that. Guys can be jerks."

"It wouldn't have been as bad if it weren't for what he was saying. How he only went with me because I asked him and he thought it was a hint. That he heard a rumor about me being easy because I have daddy issues." Her voice broke and she dropped her head into her hands.

Without thinking, Josh pulled her to him, letting her head drop to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his middle. She sobbed almost silently, and Josh pressed his lips to her head. Their awkward position went unnoticed by the pair as Maya hiccupped a few times before sighing and sitting up, looking into the eyes of the one boy she truly loved.

"Thank you." She said simply, grateful that he was there for her to lean on. Literally and figuratively. Josh's heart pounded in his chest, threatening to take the place of his adam's apple as he thought of how to respond.

"I'm always here for you, Maya." He said softly, reaching one hand out to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her jaw. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the way her lips parted and she slowly took air in. Her eyes met his, noting the way they darkened and danced to and from her mouth.

"Josh…" it was a plea, uttered without thought, and Josh closed the distance between them. This kiss was not like the one they had shared only a few weeks before, her first kiss that was fairly gentle. Josh was bold, running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, and Maya whimpered at the sensation. She copied his move and was pleased when he gasped in surprise.

Tentatively, Maya took that moment to slip her tongue into his mouth, feeling his sharp teeth contrast with smooth gumlines. She could taste the coffee he had just drank, and a slight mint from his toothpaste. Maya decided in that moment that she loved the way he tasted, and instantly felt like she was home.

Strong arms moved around her, one hand holding her body to his, one on the back of her neck, stimulating her with fingers wrapped and clenched around her blonde hair. She continued to explore his mouth with her tongue until she felt his respond and they fought for dominance. He kissed her as if trying to devour her, and she felt her body yearn with desperation. She never wanted this to end.

They parted for air, foreheads coming together and they held each other close and Maya confided, "I've never felt this way before."

Josh chuckled, "I'd tease you because I know I'm the only one you've kissed, but I don't think I've ever felt like this either. You do something to me, Maya Hart."

The sound of footsteps broke the quiet and they were both startled, looking around at their surroundings as though surprised. They grabbed for cups and sipped, trying to appear nonchalant as Cory came through the opening and flicked a light on.

"Oh!" He said, clearly not expecting to see them there. His brow furrowed as he looked at them, sleep still clouding his mind.

"Is everything alright?" Cory checked, leaning against the wall to steady himself. When they nodded, he crossed to the sink and got a glass of water.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out for some coffee. Still jumping from the dance, I guess." Maya explained, feeling like she was hiding something from her father-figure/teacher. He didn't know what was going on, did he? She suddenly felt a little guilty, but she couldn't put her finger on why she felt that way.

"Okay. Sleep well, you two." The older man said, winking at them before returning to his bedroom, the click of a shutting door resonating throughout the apartment. Josh and Maya were suddenly aware of how alone they were, and looked at each other with wide eyes.

Josh laughed, "For a minute I thought he was going to give us the third degree."

His laughter was contagious, and Maya laughed, feeling good, "I know…I wonder why he didn't?"

Josh looked somewhat sheepish, and could tell Maya noticed color creeping into his cheeks.

"What is it?" She asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion. Josh put his cup down and looked at her, one hand rising to caress the back of her neck as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Another story for another time." He stated, kissing her again before standing and taking both mugs to the sink. He returned to her, offering a hand as she rose from the table.

Fingers laced, they slowly made their way down the hallway until they reached Riley's bedroom, where Josh guided Maya against the wall, kissing her one more time before whispering, "Until morning, ferret."

Smiling wildly, Maya responded as she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She could make out his light footfalls as he went to Auggies room, and she climbed into bed next to her best friend. She couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

…

Christmas day arrived quickly, and everyone began to gather at the Matthews apartment. Shawn, Katy, and Maya were the first to get there, where they all separated; Katy to the kitchen where Topanga was cooking dinner, Shawn to the couch where Cory was sitting with Auggie, and Maya bounced down the hallway to Riley's room. She found her best friend sitting in the window, staring out at the clouds and humming a Christmas carol.

"Hello, Honey." Maya sang as she climbed onto the window seat. Riley grinned and handed her a box. "What's this?"

"Your Christmas present."

"You already gave me my present, Riles." Maya smiled softly, folding her legs underneath her.

Pulling the paper from a thin white box, the blonde gasped as she took in the blue and purple sheer scarf. "I love it! You are amazing."

She wrapped it around her neck and they settled into the pillows. Riley glanced out the window and sighed. Looking again at her best friend, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Josh. The college boy knocked briefly before opening the door and walking in, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at them with nervous eyes.

"Hey, it's almost time to eat. I offered to come tell you two." He said, cracking a smile as they stood in unison and moved to the door. Just as Maya went to pass him, Riley by her side, Josh reached out and touched her arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded at Riley, who closed the door before walking away, her footsteps fading from earshot. Maya let Josh lead her to the window seat, where he fiddled with her fingers for a minute before looking into her serene eyes and taking a breath.

He pulled a small, thin box from his back pocket and held it between his fingers before handing it to her and smiling. Josh could hear his heart beating loudly, and his throat felt thick. He was nervous. All he could think was that he wanted her to love it.

Slipping the top off, Maya gasped as she saw the earrings nestled in light blue tissue paper. The hooks each had two charms; the first featured a paintbrush and sketchbook while the second had a skull and crossbones with a tiny black heart. Placing the box on the seat next to her, she slipped them into her ears and looked at him beaming.

"I love them!" she grinned, launching herself at him and kissing his mouth. Then she smiled and muttered against his lips, "Thank you."

Josh kissed her back in response, enjoying the warmth and fullness of her pink lips. His hands grasped her hips, tugging her to his lap. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck before pulling back and resting her forehead against his. "I love you, Josh."

He tensed. God, how good it felt hearing that from her. But…

"Maya." He pleaded, wishing she hadn't said it. Something like that can't be taken back, and Josh still had concerns about being with her now.

"It's Christmas, Josh. The time of miracles, according to Riley." The blonde grinned at him before continuing, "You don't have to say it back. I just…I wanted to say it to you, just once at least."

Despite his mind still flashing a red light at the direction this conversation was heading, Josh felt himself grip her even closer before kissing her gently.

"I love you, too, Maya." His voice cracked, and sounded deeper than was normal. They kissed once more and smiled at each other before standing. Josh pulled Maya close to his body and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes. He was so surrounded by her and right now, she wasn't Riley's, she wasn't Shaun's, or Farkle's, or anyone else.

She was his.

…


End file.
